I Was Wrong
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: I realized that I was wrong...She's the sun, and she lights up the entire sky.


All I can wonder is how everyone would take the truth. How every single member of the Chase would react when I told them the truth. That is what keeps the truth and the beast inside me hidden..

Nothing is the way I think of it anymore. Food, home, happiness, fun, and love. They are all just what I tried to become part of, but couldn't. I tried my best, I always did. The only person that kept me going with this new life was Arme, but now she can't help me either...

So I was just sitting down on the branch of a tree that was close to the terrace of my room. The moon lighted up the dark night sky. Almost like Arme. It was almost as if the night sky was me, and Arme was the moon. Arme thought that she had changed me, but if she really looked into the deepest corner of my heart, she would realize the everything is still dark. Everything is still dark because my past was dark.

I closed my eyes, just wondering about the truth. The deadly **truth** that would make everyone think of me as a **traitor**.

_Flashback..._

_In the small yet elite village of Silver Cross, the cemetery was completely dark with nothing except the light of the moon. The entire place seemed to be empty, but if one heard closely, they would hear the cries of a little boy with white-hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. _

_"Mother..Father..Why did you leave me?" the boy managed to cry out. The dirt stained a bit of his light blue armor, the armor of a Thief, the 1st job of the Silver Cross Assassins. He knelled in front of two tombstones next to each other. The one on the left said, "Darran Isolet. 1984-2011". The one on the right said, "Marian Isolet. 1985-2011". _

_Just_ seeing_ the names of his parents made his tears grow. Now the boy had no one. No family members. No friends. Nothing. He only had his armor, his special knives, a small bunch of kunais, and a golden pendant that belonged to his mother. The boy stood up, letting the moon shine on his skin. "Mommy and Daddy, don't worry.. I'll be okay..." he whispered, turning around and walking to wherever his feet took him._

_"Stop!" a voice exclaimed. The boy immediately turned around, shipping out his knives into battle position. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was that demon. The demon who his mother and father were trying to kill._

_It was_ **_Kaze'aze_**_. The demon stepped up to the boy. "Now Lass..do you miss your parents?" she said. Her voice made the boy want to run away for his dear life. "How..do you know my name?" he exclaimed. The demon stepped closer. "Now...that's not important. The important thing is that I can bring your parents back..from the dead!" she exclaimed. Lass was immediately shocked. He took a few steps back. "That's impossible!" he exclaimed. The demon's face curled up a smile. "Oh, it is my child..And I will bring them back..but only if you join me.." she finally said._

_Lass took a few more steps back. He was in mortal terror and wonder. How could Kaze'aze bring his parents back from the dead? How? It all was a mystery, but his parents were worth anything. "I-I-I...I'll do it." he finally replied._

_Kaze'aze smiled even more. She handed the assassin in training a dark purple colored pendant. "This is something you'll need..." she said. "Need for what?" Lass questioned curiously. Then he saw someone who he never believed would be there. _

_It was Dagian. "See Lass? Nothing to be worried about. I'm working for Kaze'aze too to get my parents back!" he said with a smile. Lass was taken back. Dagian was his best friend and was an orphan since he was born. If Dagian trusted Kaze'aze..then Lass had to trust Kaze'aze._

_Then Lass started to get dizzy. "Dagian..what's happening?.." he managed to mutter, falling to his knees. All he could see was a sneer on his face. A sneer that was a sign of betrayal._

The memory hurts me so much. All I can think about is the fact that I **handed **myself over to Kaze'aze. If Kaze'aze wasn't able to corrupt me, then I wouldn't have taken the lives of many innocent people. Especially the life of Arme's mother and younger sister.

Then I heard a knock. "Lass! Are you in there?" a familiar voice questioned from the other side of the door. It was Arme. The second I heard Arme's voice I knew what to do.

I slowly picked up my Nadochi and placed it near my heart. "Should I?" I constantly thought. I shouldn't have thought and instead should have taken action. Arme burst through the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. She nearly dropped her War Staff as she rushed over to me and immediately grabbed my Nadochi from me, catching me off guard.

"Lass! What are you trying..to do?" she questioned with a hint of worry and fear. I stared at her. Her eyes were so innocent. So were her mother's eyes before I killed her. "Arme..I..I.." I was interrupted by a kiss on the lips and then a tight hug from the purple haired Warmage. "Lass? Why would you even try to do that? Why Lass?" she exclaimed, letting tears drip from her eyes. She looked so cute.

"Arme...it's that...I can't help but think that I handed myself over to Kaze'aze..." I finally said, sitting on my bed with her. Arme's eyes widened even more. "You never handed yourself to her! She corrupted you!" she protested, trying to chase away the guilt in my heart. Too bad they were futile.

"No Arme. I was going to join Kaze'aze because she said that she would...revive my parents from the dead...But then...she corrupted me and...I don't know anything else except the fact the **I** took the lives of innocent people!" I finally exclaimed, letting out everything from the deepest corner of my heart. Arme just stared at me. "Lass...hear what you're saying for once. She corrupted you! You said it yourself!" she exclaimed.

I was about to protest when she kissed me again full on the lips, and this time I didn't resist. I realized that I was wrong. I thought that she was the moon and was lighting up part of the night sky. Instead she was the sun and lit up the entire sky.


End file.
